An unexpected encounter
by N1colle97
Summary: What happens when a fujoshi jumps into the Jojo universe and the characters discover yaoi fanfictions? What happens when the good and bad side interwine and romance blooms? Romantic development in future chapters. First ones are adventure mostly. AU,OC


Hello there, I am back with another fanfic, this time in the Jojo fandom. It's my first time writing in this fandom and it's an awesome experience so far. For those who don't know, I write mostly M rated stories but I write T rated as well. This one is both funny and rated M XD

Disclaimer : I don't own Jojo, just the 2 oc's

I really hope you will enjoy it!

Josephine: 20 years old, short brown hair and blue eyes, fujoshi (the main ch how will tell the story most of the time.)

Sonya: 22 years old, mid-lengh wavy blonde hair, purple eyes, also anime fan but mostly josey ( more adult like manga, she will be spoken of, not appearing, at least for now)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Normal day. Waking up at 9:20 with nothing more in mind than reading yaoi manga, going to university to listen to boring stuff, etc. Nothing more, nothing less. What else could go wrong?

Well…

"Josephine, you're daydreaming again. If you like to dream so much, how about sharing with us the concept of the Renascence period. I think the whole class would like to hear your homework" the history teacher said from the back of the class. Wonderful, just wonderful.

Without saying a thing, I looked away from the window and eyed the teacher closely. Why is this thing happening just when I was imagining some yaoi moments.

"Sorry teacher but I didn't to it. Nor do I know about the period. Ask me tomorrow" Not waiting for the teacher to reply, I took my bag and exited the class without saying a word. I already knew where I was heading: the coffee shop near the university. Best coffee around.

I couldn't care less about what that course was about. I had my mind full already.

Not many knew but I am a fujoshi. That means I enjoy watching guys on guys. At least that's the original translation of it. Other than that, I write fanfiction, mostly yaoi but normal as well and sometimes but only sometimes I draw some pairings. Not all the time because I already am full with the university.

Most fandoms include Gundam, Saint Seiya, Katekyo and the list goes on. 'Nothing wrong with it' I say to myself. Indeed, only 3 of my friends know about my fantasies but they are crazy as well. Some time ago, I entered a fandom named Jojo no kimyou na bouken. Without realizing it I grew to love the anime and its characters.

'If only they were real. I would either go with Dio or Kakyoin. Maybe even Jonathan.' I thought to myself while I sipped on a freshly brewed Latte Macchiato. Knowing that no one would be waiting for me at my apartment, I opened my phone and checked the clock.

'11.45. 2 hours until the next course starts. Next is ….Art. Great, just great. Look who's going to skip this one..' I left the café and head towards my apartment. Hopefully I would be creative enough to write another chapter on my fanfiction.

Throughout the city teenagers were chitchatting about trivial gossips, men and women hurried to their workplaces or to other destinations while children were dragging their gramps around. A very busy city yet not quite. Something had to be missing. Or was it only my imagination?

When I got to the apartment, I opened the window. To my surprise, the first thing I saw was the sky. Yet it wasn't an ordinary sky. The bluish-red sky was tainted with a beautiful violet color that marked the horizon. And was extending slowly but surely. Beautiful, like a piece of art created by god.

I stared at it a bit more than headed to the bed. Nothing can compare to a quick nap that brought inspiration. Since I began writing, I realized most of my ideas came from the dreams and nightmares I experienced at night. Most of my friends have the same way of finding their inspiration so I find it natural as well.

Closing my eyes, I slowly drifted off to sleep. Just when I entered a deep slumber, I saw a brightly colored light that seemed to approach me at high speed. Realizing that it was going to crash into me, I closed my eyes and quickly put my hands in front of me, in a poor attempt to stop that light from hitting me. Then, something strange happened.

 _"How charming, a human girl. Not something one may see every day. This must be a sign"_ a voice was then heard. It sounded distant, foreign and somewhat surprised.

 _"This must be fate."_ The voice continued _" Girl, you have been chosen to be the lab rat, as you may call it in your world, of our project. You should be honored."_

By the time the voice stopped, I was annoyed to say the least.

"Whoever this is, it's not funny! If there are hidden cameras, I am not amused. Now let me go!" I said impatiently. The said voice barked a laugh equal to a roar. I cringed at the loud sound that nearly broke my ears.

 _"Girl, you are interesting, I can give you that. Unfortunately, you are at our mercy so you should just shut up and listen"_ Well, that made me shut up.

 _"You are being given 6 days to make a choice. Only you can know about this. If anyone finds out, they will be killed instantly. For your information, you will be watched."_ The voice continued, this time a little softer.

"What kind of choice?" I inquired, not knowing what to make of this.

 _"The choice whether to trust the good or the dark side. That decision is up to you. But remember the time limit. After that, you will be sent to your world, without any proof of what happened"_ The light I saw began to fade and darkness slowly consumed me.

"HAHA, just so you know, I don't side with the good one. Never did, never will" I retorted to the said voice.

A small laugh was heard. _" I like you girl, so I will give you a last hint. When you are at a cross road with you mind, just call me and I will give you advice. But only once. The time is up to you"_

 _After saying this, all went black._

My head hurt. Bad.

What happened to the voice? Was it a dream?

Opening my eyes, I looked around. Houses and an empty street…wait, wasn't I in my room just a few seconds ago? Might as well check my surroundings.

A dark street with stones as the main road followed by poor looking houses. The air seemed even denser than in the city except there were no cars or busses around. Guess it was too late for them to travel. Yet why was it all so different. Obviously not the place I came from. This town or village was beautiful in its own way, looking all old and dusty.

While I walked on that particular street, I found myself being shouted at by a pair of ugly looking guys.

"What a cute girl to come across our path! What brings you here girl? Want to have some fun?" one of those dirty looking guys asked me. Gross.

I backed away a little, not impressed by those rats at all. Annoyed may say but scared not really. I had little to none experience in fighting these kind of bastards but I didn't stop my mouth.

"Oi you piece of shits, disappear from my view. Don't waste my time with your absurdities!"

The filthy men laughed their asses off and that was my que to run. And run was it. Not even bothering to look around I ran as hard as my legs could take me. At some point I stooped to catch my breath. I was quite lazy at home so my muscles were lax and unused. Man, tomorrow I will have cramps.

Now that all went quiet, I realized I was in another part of this town, this time even uglier than before. Rats were lingering on the street, some eating a rotten piece of meat thrown on the road. The smell of dead flesh, dirt and rotting bodies were making my stomach hurt. Such disgusting piece of road. It's horrible to look at.

Making my way through the said road, I realized to my horror that I was being followed. I stopped abruptly and turned around. In front of me was a shadow of a man that looked strangely familiar. With mid length blond hair and a scar that marred his left cheek, this man reminded me of an anime character I knew and fantasized about.

Wait a second…I know this guy!

"Speedwagon?!" I said a little bit too loud, making the man jump out of his skin.

"How is it possible? How do you know my name?" the poor guy. I scared him big time.

Ok, so, this bastard showed up in front of me and now I had explain him why do I know him. Oh well, I think I got myself a headache. Glad I watched the anime and know what happened in the story. If Speedwagon was here that means he didn't meet Jojo. Just my luck.

"Is this Ogre Street?" I enquired. He nods, still confused. Not much time left until that guy comes.

"Quick, hide" I caught his hand and led him towards a small alley. Hushing him quickly, I turned around and saw Jojo coming from the opposite direction where we came. I looked around and saw the gang of asses that planned to capture the boy.

'Oh boy, let the games begin' I told myself and pushed the man from behind me into the street.

"Okay mister Speedy, time to do your job" I told him and after looking at him one more time, I took my leave.

You know the scene so I won't reply it

"Looks like shit just got real" I muttered to myself as I walked another dark street. Now where to?

'I could easily find the Joestar mansion and save Jojo's father but then the boy won't fight Dio and defeat , ahem, supposedly defeat that guy. Then there is the guy, Speedwagon who surely will question Jojo about my whereabouts..not good. I can't meet them right now… Maybe I could do some timetravel to find Kakyoin and Jotaro. OH MAN, IF I HAD A PENIS BY NOW IT WOULD BE ERECT' too much yaoi thinking.

That reminds me. Jojo looked so hoooot. And Robert as well. I could easily write some yaoi about them.

Searching my pockets, I found out that my cell phone was still intact. WOW, such a nice surprise.

Looking around, I found a somewhat clean spot and sat there. Opening the Notes, I started writing.

 _"Jojo moaned hard enough for the whole mansion to hear. The room they were doing it in was no better. It was soundproof yet all the sound seemed so much louder._

 _'R-Robert, please, I can't hold it in more' pleaded the boy as the older man pounded into him fiercely. The blonde's hands were on Jojo's waist while the other was stroking the boy in rhythm with his trusts._

 _Nearing his orgasm, the boy began moaning like a dog in heat, startling the man behind him._

 _'M-Mrs. ..J-Jo-Joestar, y-you're…you're driving me crazy. I-I'm…a-at …my l-limit' whispered Robert in Jojo's ear. The older man was not used in the slightest with this kind of bitchy attitude of the usually naïve and composed Joestar heir. Seeing the boy writing in pleasure under him made him even harder than before._

 _'R-Robert, I-I can't..ah..t-take it…a-a-anymore. P-P-Please' pleaded the younger. That was the breaking point of poor Robert. They both released their orgasms at the same time._

 _He then grabbed Jojo by the hand and turned him around abruptly. When the boy looked at him, the next thing he knew were Robert's lips on his. A sweet kiss that melted all of his thoughts. At that moment, Jojo remembered why he fell in love with this guy. Robert was a sweet marshmallow and had to be loved. Making him do this to Jojo meant that the latter trusted him fully.'_

"Hey, little girl, what are you doing in a place like this?" a deep baritone voice made me stop writing and freeze on the stop.

'Oh, boy. Anyone but him' I looked at the blond man in front of me, his crimson haze piercing my heart and shattering it into million pieces.

"D-D-D-DIO BRANDO" I jumped, making the man take a few steps back, confusion visible on his beautiful face.

"How do you know me?" he asked. I couldn't be anymore stupid than this.

Perplexed, I quickly surveyed my surroundings. I could dive into the river over there. No, scratch that. It might be freezing. Then the road, wide and empty. I could make a run for it. But Dio is fast, he could catch me.

"Uhm, sorry, my tongue slipped. " I tried to find my way out of it but with no success. My situation was desperate enough to require desperate measures.

"Dio?" the man looked at me. That was my que. "QUICK, JOJO'S BEHIND YOU" I shouted as loud as my lungs could and then, with an amazing start, I raced up the street, hoping the man could not catch up to me.

Again I was left breathless after running for about an hour. Great, just great….oh no. No, NO

"I LEFT MY PHONE THERE" I screamed again, waking up most of the street.

With Dio

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked Dion, taking the phone from the ground. On the bright screen, he saw a text. Trying to decipher it, he realized it was about his archenemy Jojo and someone named Speedwagon. Not only that but it was incredibly dirty and pornographic piece of work.

"Did that girl write this? Or did she find it somewhere?" A smirk appeared on his lips

"Guess I found myself a new friend" A sticker on the back of the phone said it all. " Josephine"

* * *

So, first chapter i think it was the easiest one, really. I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! See you soon!


End file.
